


Veela Magic

by Thelonelycoast



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Beauxbatons, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Friendship, Hogwarts, M/M, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelonelycoast/pseuds/Thelonelycoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four of them are magicians at a boarding school and also roommates. Harry and Louis have a huge crush on each other.  Prompt from: feermartsant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veela Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feermartsant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feermartsant/gifts).



> Sorry this is late! I've been so busy I forgot about the deadline.

**Veela Magic  
**

"It’s not fair,” Niall grumbled, as he bunched his best dress robes into a crumpled ball and unceremoniously shoved them to the bottom of his trunk.

Harry was inclined to agree.  

He, Niall, Liam and Zayn had been roommates ever since they were sorted into Gryffindor as knobbly-kneed first-years.  They ate lunch together every day, they studied together in the library, they traipsed across the grounds together to Quidditch matches and late night feasts, they spent holidays at each other’s houses.  Harry hadn’t fallen asleep in five years without the soft staccato of Liam’s snores as a soundtrack.  He hadn’t had a hot shower in five years either thanks to Zayn and his exhaustive morning rituals.  And Harry could never hold onto a package of sweets for longer than a day with Niall around.  But they were as a close a thing to family as Harry’s own family.

“It’s just until their dorms are fixed,” Liam said practically.  “I mean, how long could that be?” he shrugged, as he carefully fit his potions back into their handsome mahogany box.

It had been a week since Professor Spence had shared the news that they would be rearranging their living arrangements to accommodate displaced students from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic following a Potions explosion of epic proportions and it was finally starting to sink in that tomorrow, for the first time, they wouldn’t all be together.

The dorms were being reorganized so that Hogwarts students would be bunking with Beauxbatons students.  House hospitality and a welcoming attitude and all that.  Zayn would be staying on in their room and Liam, Harry and Niall were being relocated for the time being.  They’d begun to run out of room to house everyone near the end, so Harry, who had an S surname near the end of the alphabet, was going to be sharing with only one other student in a repurposed classroom.  He was assured it was quite a satisfactory arrangement and no longer smelled like or resembled a potions laboratory, but he had his doubts.

“Whatever it is, it’s too long,” Niall pouted.

“I do wonder if it will be entirely...safe,” Liam said seemingly to himself, frowning into his trunk of neatly piled books and perfectly pressed school robes as if he didn’t quite recognize its contents.

“Because they’re French?” Niall inquired, from under his bed, where he was retrieving a balled up sock he’d half-way charmed into a banana.  It was a repellent looking thing and starting to attract flies, but Niall seemed to think it was a laugh.  On the bright side, at least Harry would no longer be sharing a room with  _ Socknana _ .  The pun had charmed him for all of two minutes before he began to feel unsettled by its presence.  It just wasn’t  _ natural _ !

“Because they’re half Veela, you twat,” Zayn snorted incredulously from his own bed, tossing a pillow at Niall’s bottom, which was stuck up in the air. The pillow sailed past, narrowly missing it’s intended target and striking Niall’s guinea pig’s cage instead.  Mr. Tuffles gave an annoyed squeak and Niall snuck a hand through the wire mesh to scritch his chin reassuringly.

“I’ve never met a half Veela,” Harry said wonderingly.  “I mean...in books of course, but...never up close.  Do you suppose they like fudge?  My mum’s owled me some.”

Niall looked hurt at not being offered any prior to that moment and Zayn rolled his eyes.

“Male half veelas are extremely rare from what I’ve read,” Liam said, pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose.  “At least ones that inherit their mother’s powers.  I’ve only read about one known case.  Louis Weasley, son of Fleur and Bill Weasley.  Of course, I only have a 2004 edition of  _ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _ so it’s entirely possible it’s been updated since then,”  Liam visibly deflated at the thought.

“Don’t suppose the boys’ll have an effect on any of us anyway,” Zayn said dismissively.  “Although I’ve heard some of the girls are right fit...”

Harry looked down at his shoes.  Niall shot him a concerned look, but Harry wouldn’t meet his eyes.  It had been a month since Harry had come out to Niall, but he still hadn’t gotten up the nerve to tell the rest.  It wasn’t that he thought they wouldn’t be accepting; if anything it was the opposite.  Niall was a bit  _ too  _ interested in the particulars - whether Harry fancied himself a bottom or top, what his type was, if he thought rimming was gross or sexy.  Harry hadn’t even kissed a boy so he was still sorting  _ all that _ out.

Luckily, Zayn’s chinchilla, Lupita, chose that moment to leap onto Zayn’s perfectly coiffed hair and Harry was saved the awkward silence by the ensuing scuffle.

***

Harry had just gotten settled into his new room, when several beautiful blonde girls traipsed in, carrying different pieces of a matching luggage set.  The girl at the front struggled to walk behind the giant gilded cage she was carrying, a terrified looking hedgehog sliding about inside.  

“Hi, I’m Harry,” Harry leapt to his feet.  “Are you lost?  Can I help you find -”

But Harry never got to finish his sentence as a boy followed on the heels of the fifth girl, his trunk spelled to float into the room.  In fact, the boy himself appeared to be floating - stepping lightly on a billowing cloud of silver glitter and...were those... _ butterflies _ ?  Harry blinked as a perfectly white, feathery-winged butterfly landed on his nose and then took off again, combusting moments later into a dramatic burst of glitter.  Harry coughed when he inhaled some by accident.

The boy waved his wand and his luggage landed with a thwump at the end of his bed.  Moments later, he was gently lowered to his feet as the cloud of glitter dispersed from the room in a swirling tornado of sparkle.  He waved the last butterfly from his face with a dramatic flourish.  “Sorry, was that too much?” he frowned.  “I never know when it’s too much.”

Harry gaped at the boy open-mouthed, unable to form a single coherent thought.  He was too distracted by the boy’s silky French accent and the butterfly wing tucked jauntily in his hair, like a perfectly landed flower petal.  Harry would have clapped if he could sort out basic motor functions.  Instead, his hands hung limply at his sides, like two useless hocks of ham.  All the magic in the world at his fingertips and an eighteen year old boy disarmed him.  Pathetic. 

“Madame Saxon says I always go too far with it,” the boy said, biting his lip.  It made him look younger than he was and far less confident than the boy who had strode in moments earlier.  “She’s my professor for Decorum class.  We spend an entire semester on making a dramatic entrance, but apparently there’s such a thing as restraint, which evidently I lack,” he rolled his eyes in a playful way.  “But I figure, go big or go home.”

“I’m Louis Tomlinson by the way,” he grinned infectiously.  

Harry had never seen anyone as beautiful or with so much presence as Louis.  He felt a bit as if he were meeting a celebrity he’d always distantly admired.  Harry finally managed to get his brain in command of his body again and clasped Louis’ hand and shook it.  “Styles.  Harry.  Styles.”

“Nice to meet you Styles Harry Styles,” Louis smirked.  “That’s quite the mop of hair you have there.  I appreciate that in a person.  These are my sisters - Bettina, Alina, Florentina, Martina and Poppie.”   


“Hi,” Harry greeted them, shaking each of their hands in turn, in a blur of flossy blonde hair and aquamarine eyes.  He wasn’t quite used to being surrounded by so many girls at once and the way Louis was watching him made him feel as if he were undergoing some sort of test.  “Sorry to hear about your school,” he offered lamely.

“Eh,” one of the older girls shrugged - Harry thought Bettina had been her name - and flipped a sheet of glistening hair over her shoulder.  “It’ll be a nice holiday.”  

“Oh yeah, the South of France can be so dreary this time of year,” Louis intoned sarcastically.  

“At least some of the boys here are cute,” Florentina offered shyly, blinking up at Harry from beneath her long lashes in a way that would have been suggestive if Harry had noticed anyone but Louis in the room.  Louis had the same long eyelashes, but on him they looked positively obscene.  Harry swallowed, his gaze flicking back and forth between all of them.  He was feeling a bit... _ overwhelmed _ .  He wondered if it was a half-Veela thing or a Tomlinson thing.

“Yeah.  They are...quite cute, that is.”  Harry found his eyes drifting to Louis unconsciously.

“Well,” Louis clapped his hands together briskly.  “You all can get out now.  Harry and I need our beauty rest.  It’s hard work looking as good as we do.”

The youngest -  _ Poppie _ ? - stuck her tongue out at her brother.  “Like we want to hang out with smelly boys anyway.”

Harry frowned.  Louis was beautiful and quick-witted and funny and perfect, but Louis was most definitely not smelly.

***

Louis was smelly.  

Or at least the trail of food wrappers and dirty laundry that seemed to follow him was.  Louis’ person remained somehow unscathed - he always smelled simultaneously like the ozone scent before a rainstorm, Yorkshire tea with honey and Harry’s favorite biscuits from home.  In short -  _ intoxicating _ .

But Louis was a disaster of a roommate.  He had never in his life washed a dish - in fact he seemed too lazy to even  _ spell  _ the dishes clean - which honestly was just a matter of flicking your wrist and saying the right word.  Louis  _ never  _ did his laundry either - which the house elves did for you as long as you sorted it into the correct laundry bag each week - Harry had taken to sneaking Louis’ washing in with his own so Louis would stop stealing all his clean underwear.  (Although the idea of Louis sharing something that had touched them both in such an intimate place made Harry’s vision go fuzzy and his mouth go dry.)

Louis left his wet towels on the bathroom floor.  Louis took the last of the milk for his tea without replacing it.  Louis borrowed Harry’s clothes without asking (and looking infuriatingly cute in them).  Louis walked around their flat completely starkers singing along to muggle boy band songs.

In short, Louis was an awful roommate.  And Harry’s dick had never been harder in his whole life.

***

“Why all the secrecy?” Liam asked, when he met Harry among the bougainvillea vines in the greenhouse after Herbology class.

“This is awkward - but I - I think someone may have put a spell on me,” Harry chewed his lip.

Liam took out a notepad and quill from the pocket of his robes.  “What are your symptoms?  Please be specific as possible.”

“So this person is...I mean...they’re disgusting, honestly.  A total slob.  But I can’t stop thinking about them.  Whenever they’re around I feel all flushed and tingly and my stomach drops and my-”

Liam looked up, pushing his glasses into place on his nose. “Go on - your?”

“I’m pretty much always hard,” Harry dropped his voice to a whisper.  

Liam turned red and sputtered, dropping his quill.  Liam was easily shocked, but to his credit, made a quick recovery.  “That does sound like a problem.  And do um, do the normal methods provide you relief?”

“My right arm is sore and I’ve done it so much I’m not even sure anything  _ came out _ the last few times...and it still doesn’t...go down,” Harry whined pathetically.   


“That sounds dreadful,” Liam sympathized.  “I think I have just the thing.  And do try to stay away from that horrible girl.  It might help the loosen the bonds of the spell.”

“Girl?”  _ Oh right.  Liam thought - well - no use correcting him, really. _  Luckily, Liam was taking notes for what suspiciously resembled a recipe for banana bread and didn’t seem to have heard Harry.  

“Fat chance of that,” Harry muttered under his breath.  There was no way of avoiding Louis.  He and Harry had the same schedule and lived together and Louis had even been joining the Gryffindor table at meal times.  Harry couldn’t even count the amount of times he’d conjured up the Room of Requirements to help with his specific... _ requirements _ .  The room was turning into his own personal masturbation den, with an impressive array of flavored lubricants and toys that Harry was still too nervous to try.

“I’ll need some time to collect ingredients, but I can have something to you by Friday,” Liam said, pocketing his notebook.

Harry groaned, slapping his head.  “That’s four days from now.”

“Just try to lay low until then,” Liam suggested.  “And keep up your regular... _ maintenance _ ,” Liam said meaningfully.  

Harry felt his face go twelve different shades of red and wished he had an invisibility cloak to duck under just then.  But thankfully, Liam had already moved on from the site of Harry’s most recent humiliation.  Harry could hear him just outside complementing Professor Sprout on her impressive crop of Fanged Geraniums.

Sometimes, it was nice to have an oblivious friend.

***

“You’d love my friend, Stan.  He’s a right laugh,” Louis said enthusiastically as he licked the side of the honey-colored toffee lolly he’d purchased from Honeydukes.  His lips glistened tantalizingly and Harry found himself licking his own lips as he watched Louis - let’s be honest -  _ fellate  _ his candy.  For the millionth time that day, Harry was glad his voluminous robes concealed all manner of transgressions.

“Does he go to your school?” Liam asked politely.

“Oh no, he’s a muggle.”

Liam’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline and Louis cracked up laughing.  “Liam,” Harry swatted at him, embarrassed.  “Be polite.”  And to Louis,  “Sorry, Liam’s from a long line of pureblood wizards.  He hasn’t spent much time around muggles.”  

“I’m not one of those fanatics,” Liam quickly sprung to his own defense.  “And it’s not like I go out of my way to avoid them or anything...I just don’t personally know any myself.  Not that I’m opposed to having muggle mates...”

Louis quirked an eyebrow and pursed his lips, but didn’t make any further comment.  Liam looked simultaneously like he was going to melt into the ground and like he was preparing a long, rambling diatribe about muggle-wizard relations that would only further dig him into a metaphorical hole.  Thankfully, they were all spared when Louis spotted his sister.

“Oh, look, Bettina’s over there,” Louis said, standing up on his tip-toes to peer over the top of the crowd.  Harry didn’t know why, but it was so hopelessly endearing to him that Louis was two years older than him but a whole head shorter.  He was just so... _ pint-sized _ .  Harry’s hands could probably encircle his entire waist.  Luckily, Harry was saved from internally combusting at that thought when Zayn elbowed him in the side.

“You know her?” Zayn’s asked in awe.

“She’s my sister,” Louis said, leveling Zayn with a menacing look.  “I’m gonna go say hi and give her the chocolate frogs I got her.”

“Meet you at Three Broomsticks in twenty?” Harry offered hopefully and then wanted to cringe at the neediness in his voice.

“Get me a butterbeer and the Fish and Chips,” Louis said, passing Harry a handful of curmpled galleons.  “And get something for yourself too, cutie,” Louis winked before traipsing off into the crowd.  For a second, Harry was sure he saw a butterfly land in Louis’ hair, but then he blinked and it was gone.

Liam continued on obliviously.  “Niall, I quite enjoyed the article you wrote on Wizarding Golf in Transfiguration Today.  Professor Hackney lent me a copy.  I particularly liked the part where...”

Zayn grabbed Harry’s sleeve as Niall and Liam ambled off ahead.  “Hey mate, can we talk a sec?”

“Uh...sure, what’s going on?” Harry asked nervously.

“Please don’t blame Liam, but he asked me for an ingredient the other day and may have... _ accidentally _ let it slip that you might be under a love spell.”

“Oh bugger all,” Harry cussed under his breath.

“The thing is - I couldn’t help noticing - is it Louis?  Has he got you in some kind of Veela trance?  Because if you’re in trouble, we could switch roommates.  I don’t mind.  Mine’s a real bore - worse than Liam honestly - spends all day cataloguing dead insects and campaigning for the French Wizarding Socialist Party.  He’s drier than your Nan’s biscuits, bless her heart.  And I’m pretty impermeable to love spells - nearly every girl in our grade’s put one on me at this point...That’s why I got that tattoo that’ll ward off - Harry are you listening to me?”

Harry froze, Zayn’s words washing over him in an impenetrable fog.  Would Zayn follow his thoughts to their natural conclusion and realize Harry fancied boys?  Not that he fancied  _ Louis _ \- that was  _ ludicrous _ \- but maybe Zayn would realize he was more vulnerable to spells or potions from boys rather than from girls?

“No, I - it’s okay.  I think Liam’s...got it sorted,” Harry said, surprising himself.  Louis was a rubbish roommate, after all.  But Harry was used to him now - had worked all of Louis’ eccentricities into his daily routines.  Like, always making sure there was hot tea to help Louis fall asleep and then again when he woke up because otherwise he was unbearable.  And setting up muggle boy band mixes on his computer because he knew Louis liked them.  And setting up self-regulating cleaning spells on Louis’ side of the room so that he didn’t have to pick up his washing.  It was just...what a good roommate did, right?

“Oi, he must have really messed you up.  I’ve never seen you like that before.”

“Like what?”

“All mooney and tripping over your shoelaces.  Like a love-sick puppy.”  

Harry groaned.  “Is it - is it noticeable?”

“Not if you’re Liam,” Zayn gave a one-shouldered shrug.  “But it also took him three days to notice when I dyed his turtle purple last year.  But I think Niall might be on to it.”

“Might be on to what?” Niall asked, as Zayn and Harry caught up to their friends.

“That Harry fancies Louis’ sister, Bettina,” Zayn segued smoothly.  

Niall’s eyebrows shot up, but he didn’t say anything.  “Oh no, is she the one who put the spell on you?  I’ve heard being under the sway of a Veela can be very hard to resist.”

“You have no idea,” Harry sighed.  He absolutely hated himself in that moment - for not just admitting the truth - for letting Zayn’s smooth cover up conceal the truth about his sexuality.  They were his best mates; if they couldn’t understand, who could?

But then he remembered that there weren’t very many gay wizards and witches in the pureblood community - at least none that were  _ out _ \- because in those social circles being gay was as bad as being a squib or a muggle.  And Liam had grown up in that environment.  And Zayn, for all his intuition and acceptance, had made some off-colour comments in the past about boys who liked boys, which Harry wasn’t sure applied to him, but...

Niall slung his arm around Harry’s shoulder.  “You okay, mate?”

Harry gave a timid nod and then they were all stepping into hustle and bustle of the Three Broomsticks.  It was loud and stuffy inside and they quickly made their way to the one unoccupied table in the corner, nearest the fire.  When Niall and Zayn headed for the loo, Liam reached into the pocket of his robes and withdrew a tiny bottle.  “Hey, before the lads get back, this is the potion,” he said, handing Harry a tiny round bottle with a cork stopper and bright turquoise liquid inside.  Harry opened it up and sniffed it.   _ Banana bread _ .  “You have to take it once you’re around the person who’s got you under their spell.  So when you see Bettina.”

“Right,” Harry grimaced.  “Does it have any side-effects?”

“No.  Well...” Liam amended, “Only if you have real feelings for the person.  Which you don’t, right?  So you should be fine.”

“Uh, right.  Yeah.  But if that weren’t the case-”

“Oi, you would not believe the line for the Men’s,” Niall groused, returning to their table.  “I had to transfigure myself so I could sneak into the ladies.”  Niall’s long hair rapidly shortened, his boobs receding to leave two empty pockets in his robes.

Harry snuck the bottle into his robe and took a giant swallow of his butterbeer.  There wouldn’t be any side-effects, because he didn’t have feelings for Louis, did he?  I mean, it was mainly the French accent and the dramatic entrances and that all Veelas looked like super-models that had him confounded, right?

As if on cue, the door to the pub flew open and Louis was heralded in by a coterie of white doves and swirling cherry blossom petals.

Every bar patron craned their neck to get a good look, but Harry just buried his head in his hands, sinking further into his seat.

He was so fucked.

***

There wasn’t any time to sneak the potion during tea, but when they queued up to ride the Enchanted Ferris Wheel, Harry realized he would be paired up with Louis for the whole ride and turned his head to quickly slug down the potion while Louis was distracted by Niall’s retelling of the time he transfigured Zayn’s hair into a literal crow’s nest, complete with eggs and birds.

The potion was warm and buttery and despite being a liquid, tasted like something fresh out of the oven.  When Louis was done laughing at Niall’s story, he noticed Harry anxiously clenching his fists.  “Harry, you look a bit poorly.  Are you scared of heights?” Louis asked in his musical French accent.

“No.  Sorry.  Must have been something I ate,” Harry coughed into his fist, banana aftertaste lingering in his mouth.

“I’ll hold your hand if you promise not to barf on me,” Louis teased.

Harry pinked.   _ Would he like that - if Louis held his hand _ ?   _ His stomach felt a bit wobbly at the thought, but that could be a side-effect of the potion, right _ ?  Louis leaned his head-back, taking in the ride.  “It’s really quite romantic.  The way they’ve charmed the sky so it’s always sunset.  And the music.  And the seats like clouds - quite clever really.”

Harry nodded, but he didn’t get to respond, because suddenly and inexplicably he had a full-blown spontaneous erection.  “Not now, not now,” he whispered under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to think of something disgusting.   _ Socknana _ , he thought, but oh God, bananas were fairly phallic, weren’t they?  So were tube socks, come to think of it.  Okay, candy, candy was safe.  Except then he thought of Louis licking his candy earlier and let out a little moan.

“Harry, come on it’s our turn,” Louis said, grabbing Harry’s hand and shoving him forward into the nearest cloud seat.  It was soft and reclined and smelled heavenly and was not helping Harry’s situation at all.

“Are you okay?” Louis asked, as the cart began its circular ascent.  “You’re sweating,” Louis frowned.

“I don’t feel so -” Harry moaned and doubled-up as Louis hand touched his thigh, coming hard and fast in his pants before he even realized what was happening.

“What’s going on?” Louis demanded as Harry curled in on himself.  “Did you take something at the restaurant?  Did you leave your butterbeer unattended?”

“It’s not that,” Harry moaned miserably.  His erection hadn’t gone down in the slightest.  In fact, he suspected it would not take much to bring him off a second time.

“Liam gave me this potion.  And it’s -”

“What is it?  What’s wrong?  Is it your stomach?”  

Louis’ hands slid under Harry’s robe to touch his stomach, but his hand landed right on Harry’s erection and Harry groaned as he released a second time, toes curling in his shoes.  He was sweating and his face was aflame and the slightest brush of his shirt against his nipples was excruciatingly pleasurable.  Not to mention Louis hands - so small and soft, one mine even call them dainty...

“Did you just -?” Louis asked softly.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry cried.  “I,” he gasped.  “I can’t stop it.”  He bit his lower lip, his body shaking as it worked itself up to another orgasm.  “I’m so hot,” he said, clawing at his clothing.  “‘M burning up.”

“Let’s just loosen your robe,” Louis said, unbuttoning the clasp to let it fall open.  Louis’ eyes grew wide as they took in the wet spot on Harry’s crotch.  Fuck, his cock was still pulsing.  Harry had never been so humiliated in his life.  Or so turned on.

“What can I do? How can I help?”

Harry moaned at the thought of Louis’ helping him - his small hands making Harry’s cock look massive, his red lips on Harry’s -

“Oh God,” Harry convulsed, bending at the waist as he shot another time.  It was becoming painful and too sensitive, but at the same time his body craved the release.

Louis flagged the operator.  “Let’s get you off, love.”  Harry held his crumpled cloak in front of him, stumbling from the ride like a dazed deer.  His legs nearly crumpled beneath him and Louis propped him up, walking him to the side.   


“What did you give him?” Louis demanded from Liam.  Liam - who’d sat the ride out - was standing by the exit holding Zayn’s shopping.

“What’s happened?”

“He won’t stop cumming, the poor thing.”  At the word cumming, Harry seized in Louis’ arms and came for the fourth time in ten minutes.  Oh God, if he didn’t die of dehydration after this, he was going to die of embarrassment.  

“Shit, Harry you told me you didn’t have feelings,” Liam stomped his foot.

“How do I make it stop?” Harry panted, pupils blown out and eyes glassy.

“You’ve got to kiss the object of your affection.  There’s antibodies in their saliva that will neutralize - ”

“Right,” Louis cut him off.  “Who do you fancy then Harry?  Let’s find them and get this over with.”

“You,” Harry croaked, squeezing his eyes shut.  “You.”  Louis’ eyes widened slightly in surprise, but he cupped Harry’s jawline and pressed their lips together stoically.  Harry came a final time before Louis’ pushed his tongue into his mouth and the heat began to leach from his body.  He felt suddenly cooler and lighter and incredibly drained.

The last thing he remembers was Louis’ mouth on his and then everything was black.

***

When Harry came to up, Zayn was fanning him with a menu and his head was pillowed in Louis’ lap.  They were seated in the back of a hookah lounge, with dim lighting and private booths separated by curtains.

“He’s awake,” Zayn said.

“You fainted,” Liam supplied.

“I’m sure he’s gathered that much,” Niall snorted.

“You feeling all right love?” Louis’ cool hand cupped Harry’s cheek.

“Do you remember what happened?” Liam asked and Harry groaned and put a hand over his face.

“You put him in danger,” Louis said icily to Liam.  “He could have been seriously hurt.”

“It wasn’t his fault,” Harry sighed, sitting up.  His body felt limp and loose and like he’d lost about a thousand pounds.  “I asked him-”

Louis rounded on him.  “What were you thinking, Harry?  It’s dangerous messing around with potions when you don’t know the side effects.  What were you expecting it to do?”

“I thought...maybe...you were using Veela magic on me and that’s why...I um, was turned on by you?”

Louis burst out laughing, holding his sides as his laughs dissolved into hiccups and giggles and then wheezes.  “Veela magic?  You do realize I’m only 1/16th Veela?  Besides which, the gene rarely passes on to males.  I only know one case.  Louis -”

“Weasley,” Liam finished.  “Yeah, I read that.”

“And what, the potion was supposed to make you immune to my charms?  Louis teased.  “So why did it react like that?” he asked Liam.

“I might...sort of...have a tiny bit of a crush on you?” Harry ventured.  “Shit, this is not how I planned on coming out.”

“You’re gay?” Liam asked.

“Surprise?” Harry said weakly.

“That’s great, really,” Liam said, squeezing Harry’s shoulder.

“We’re really proud of you, mate,” Zayn grinned.

“Do you think Harry and I could have a second?” Louis asked.  The boys scooted out of the booth and shut the curtains behind them, disappearing into the club.

“God, I was so worried, but at the same time...Oh God, you don’t know how sexy you looked all flushed and sweaty and...the sounds you were making,” Louis let out a little moan.  “Incroyable.”

Harry hid his face as he blushed again.  Louis gently took his hands.  “What I’m trying to say is...the feeling’s mutual, love.”

Harry looked up expecting to see Louis smirking, but he was beaming, smiling with warm eyes.  “Can we kiss properly now?”

Harry was never sure who tilted their head first - but soon their lips were pressed together.  Louis kissed him softly, imploringly, opening his mouth slowly with his tongue.  Harry groaned into the kiss, happy to just enjoy Louis’ warmth and closeness without feeling the urgent need to orgasm.  A sudden pop near his face made Harry draw back from the kiss.  There were tiny silver fireworks going off and handfuls of silver and gold confetti raining down on them.

“Is this normal?” Harry laughed, holding out a hand to catch some confetti.

Louis looked baffled.  “Honestly, I’ve never done that before?”

“Mmm, let’s make more fireworks,” Harry grinned, leaning into Louis to kiss him again.

***

Harry looked up from his plate as an owl flew by and dropped a letter on the table.  His face immediately erupted into a grin.  “It’s from Louis,” he grinned at the postmark from Beauxbatons.

“Summer vacation is in like three days,” Zayn rolled his eyes.  “It’s not like you’re not spending the whole summer at his chateau.  Give it a rest.”

“You’re just cross I’m not coming to yours.”

Zayn shrugged.  “A little.  But at least Niall and Liam are still loyal.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Harry promised.  “Christmas, I’m all yours.”

“Aren’t you going to open it?”

“Maybe that’s not such a great idea,” Liam grimaced.  “The last time - ”  Harry blushed.  Louis had sent Harry pretty much the opposite of a Howler - instead of yelling at him - Louis’ moans had filled the entire lunchroom when Harry opened the letter.  And the corresponding, moving pictures had sent Harry scrambling for the Room of Requirement...for his sudden  _ requirements _ .

“Ya know, I’m almost sad their dorms got fixed.  I sort of miss Xavier,” Zayn sighed wistfully.  “As dull as he was, at least he never got sexgrams.”

“You’re just jealous you’re not getting any,” Harry teased.

“Who said I’m not?” Zayn asked, eyes quickly flicking to Niall.  Harry looked back and forth between them, trying to understand what had just happened.  Niall pinked and looked away.

“Right.  I’m reading my letter from Louis and then we’re going to talk about this.  Just don’t take any potions from Liam in the meantime,” he teased.

“It was one time!” Liam groused.

“Well, it was five times for me,” Harry grimaced, remembering the five orgasms he’d had in very short order in front of his then crush, now boyfriend.

“Well, it worked didn’t it?  Spontaneous orgasms, bringing people together,” Liam joked.

Harry made a face at Liam and grabbed his letter and his bag, leaving his friends to the remains of their lunch.  He was too eager to wait to get back to his room and tore the letter open as he jogged up the moving staircase.  He said the password at the portrait hole and paused for a moment in the common room.   _ Come get me _ , was all the letter said.  

Harry turned it over but the other side was blank.  “Now what do you suppose that means?” he asked himself as he pushed open the door to his room.  He halted in the doorway when something cold landed on his cheek.  It was softly snowing in his room and the ceiling had been transformed into a blanket of stars.  Louis was stretched out on a white fur rug before the fire, without a stitch of clothing on.  Beside him sat his wand, a tube of lube and a bottle of champagne.

“Too much?” Louis asked lifting an eyebrow.

Harry smiled.  “Just enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me kudos, comments or come find me on [tumblr](http://peachbottomprince.tumblr.com)


End file.
